Pig-A-Doodle
Cast: *Chanticleer - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Goldie Pheasant - Twigs (Goldie & Bear) *Patou - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Edmond (kitten-form) - Jack Bear (Goldie & Bear) *Edmond (human-form) - Miles Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) *Snipes - Iago (Aladdin) *Peepers - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) *Stuey - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Minnie Rabbit - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) *The Grand Duke of Owls - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Hunch - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Owl's Henchmen - Ratigan's Gang (The Great Mouse Detective) *Pinky - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Murray - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Max - Scar (The Lion King) *Bouncers - The Hyenas (The Lion King) *Rhino Water - Banzai (The Lion King) *Farm Animals - Buzzie, Dizzy, Ziggy & Flaps (The Jungle Book; 1967), Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King), Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Owl, Kanga, Roo, and Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) *Edmond's Parents - Leo Callisto and Phoebe Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) *Edmond's Brothers - Beanstalk Jack and Humpty Dumpty (Goldie & Bear) Scenes: *Pig-A-Doodle Part 1-Opening/"Sun Do Shine" *Pig-A-Doodle Part 2-Piglet Leaves/Miles's Family In Trouble *Pig-A-Doodle Part 3-Miles meets Professor Ratigan/Basil To The Rescue *Pig-A-Doodle Part 4-Jack Bear Meets the Farm Animals/The Quest Begins *Pig-A-Doodle Part 5-"We Hate The Sun"/Fidget *Pig-A-Doodle Part 6-Jack Bear vs. The Hyenas/Aqueduct Pie *Pig-A-Doodle Part 7-Fidget and Ratigan *Pig-A-Doodle Part 8-In Las Vegas/The Search For Piglet *Pig-A-Doodle Part 9-"Rock-A-Doodle"/Twigs's jealousy *Pig-A-Doodle Part 10-Piglet Feels Lonely/Meanwhile, Back On The Farm/"Tweedle-Le-De" *Pig-A-Doodle Part 11-Ratigan and Shere Khan Felfellow *Pig-A-Doodle Part 12-"Treasure Hunting Fever"/"Sink or Swim" *Pig-A-Doodle Part 13-Piglet and Twigs/"Kiss 'N' Coo" *Pig-A-Doodle Part 14-Jack Bear Tries to Talk to Twigs/Captured *Pig-A-Doodle Part 15-Tied up/Twigs Feels Guilty *Pig-A-Doodle Part 16-The Car Chase/Leaving Las Vegas *Pig-A-Doodle Part 17-Ratigan's Picnic/Fidget Attacks *Pig-A-Doodle Part 18 (1)-Piglet's Struggle/Jack Bear's Bravery *Pig-A-Doodle Part 18 (2)-Piglet Finally Crows/Ratigan' Demise *Pig-A-Doodle Part 19-Transformation/"Sun Do Shine (Ending)" *Pig-A-Doodle Part 20-End Credits Movie Used: *Rock-A-Doodle Clips from Movies/TV Show Used: *Winnie the Pooh *Goldie & Bear *The Great Mouse Detective *Miles from Tomorrowland *Aladdin *Pinocchio *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Lion King Gallery: Piglet in Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Piglet as Chanticleer Twigs in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Twigs as Goldie Pheasant Basil of Baker Street in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Basil of Baker Street as Patou Bear in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Jack Bear as Edmond (kitten-form) Miles in Miles from Tomorrowland.jpg|Miles Callisto as Edmond (human-form) Iago in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Iago as Snipes Goldie in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Goldie Locks as Peepers Jiminy Cricket in Mickey's Magical Christmas Snowed in at the House of Mouse.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Stuey Red in Goldie & Bear 2.png|Little Red Riding Hood as Mother Rabbit Professor Ratigan in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Professor Ratigan as The Grand Duke of Owls Fidget.jpg|Fidget as Hunch Ratigan's Thugs.jpg|Ratigan's Thugs as The Owl's Henchmen Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan as Pinky Kaa.jpg|Kaa as Murray NEW Scar.png|Scar as Max Hyenas.jpg|The Hyenas as The Bouncers Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-2262.jpg|Banzai as Rhino Water Buzzie-Dizzle-Ziggy-Flaps.jpg|Buzzie, Dizzy, Ziggy & Flaps, Timon and Pumbaa.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa, Winnie the Pooh in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh, Tigger in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Tigger, Rabbit in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Rabbit, Eeyore in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Eeyore, Owl in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Owl, Kanga in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Kanga Roo in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Roo, and Gopher in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Gopher as Farm Animals Leo Callisto.png|Leo Callisto as Edmomd's Dad Phoebe Callisto Pose.jpg|Phoebe Callisto as Edmond's Mom Jack in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Beanstalk Jack and Humpty in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Humpty Dumpty as Edmond's Brothers Category:Rock-A-Doodle Movie Spoofs Category:Rock-A-Doodle Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:JiminyCricket1995